Pretty Committee Unwraps
by LandL4ever
Summary: Every thing in Massie Block's life is falling apart when she recieves bad news about Claire. Will the pretty committee stay pretty?
1. Chapter 1

1_**Ok, so I'm acting as if the 5Th book hasn't happened. Pleeeeeeessssssseeeeee review**!_

_**Claire: **OMG! Look by the door. New girl!_

_**Massie:** Newer then you?_

_**Alicia: **She's new look at her outfit! Gap jeans and a Harry Potter Tee shirt!_

_**Claire: **Still here!_

_**Alicia: **Sry, not used to you yet! Well at least she's not wearing Keds!_

_**Claire: **Not fair I lost those weeks ago!_

_**Alicia:** The only reason you standed a chance in our Clique is bc you move in next to Massie!_

_**Massie:** Alicia, does she spend 24/7 sleeping and eating baby food?_

_**Alicia:** This'll be good. No why?_

_**Massie:** So why are you treating her like a baby?_

_"No cell phones girls! I'll see you three in detention!" _

_They all looked up at Mrs Peckish who had a bucket in front of Massie's desk. " Put your cell phone in!"_

_Massie watched the hand on the clock go around and around. Ding! Massie's cell phone:_

_**Claire: **Thanks!_

_**Massie:** 4 ?_

_**Claire:** 4 earlier, with Alicia_

_**Massie:** No prob._

_" Umm is this detention?"_

_Massie, Alicia and Claire swung their heads around at the sound of a friends voice. At the door stood Kristen and Dylan. Kristen wore a fedora and a pink shirt that said, "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, hate me cause your boyfriend thinks so!" Dylan wore a skirt and silk cami. They sat down beside the others._

_"What are you doing here?" Massie whispered. _

_"Cell phones," Kristen leaned to the floor pretending to pick up a pencil and whispered back, holding on to her fedora._

_"So, I got gossip!" Dylan sat down with her sugar free Low Fat Lovers. "You know the new girl?"_

_"Ha! I told you she was new!" Claire glared at Massie but then smiled to show she was joking._

_" Well her name is Nikki! She's from Maryland. And get this she's got a thing for Cam!" _

_Everyone looked at Claire who's eye's were sparkling . Claire looked at Massie for help. _

_"Oh that reminds me, this is for you. Claire!" Massie handed Claire CD._

_" Oh no!" Claire looked through the songs._

_'Remember Me' _

_'When we Fall'_

_'One Last Kiss'_

_'Don't hate me'_

_'Losing you'_

_The list went on for about 20 songs all about breaking up. _

_"Do you think this means something." Claire asked her eyes filling up with tears. She saw Dylan shoot a Not-helping look to Massie. "It's okay guys. We just got our first kiss a week ago. Nothing will change._

_Massie's Current Blog_

_In Out_

_short hair cuts Burned CDs_

_Cliques with 5 New girls_

_people in them_


	2. Chapter 2

1 _Claire sat at her computer and got on line. _

_"You've got mail" _

_Claire opened it and frowned._

_-C-_

_**I'm Sorry!**_

_-C-_

_She was confused . Why was Cam apologizing? What did he do? Claire remembered the Dance a week or two ago. But he apologized for that already, plus they kissed. She had a hollow feeling, she felt alone for the first time since she became friends with Massie. She was in the guest house but felt away from home._

_Massie brush bean who was sitting on the bed. Back Eyed Pea's Hump was playing on her boom box. Then her phone rang. _

_She flipped it open and a Rhinestone fell off. It was Claire._

_"Hello," answered Massie._

_"Cam and Nikki and the soccer game and lips, ..." Claire was crying and Massie couldn't understand her._

_" What? Here, come over and you can sleep over and explain. Ok?"_

_Massie talked to Claire with the same voice she talked to Claire when they first met._

_Claire gripped a bowl of popcorn and dried her eyes. "I got a apologizing e-mail from Cam. So I called. He thought I knew."_

_" Knew what?" Massie was calm._

_" After he kissed me at the game, Nikki was there and she kiss him or he kissed her or they kissed each other!" Claire started crying some more._

_"That dog! Are you still together?"_

_" Na e boke up wit meeee!"_

_" That Dog"_

_They fell asleep on each other and ended up late at school. When they heard what happened they decided to go on a cheer up mall visit. Everyone but Kristen bought Claire something. Dylan who mysteriously lost a lot of weight bought a ton of clothes. _

_"So are Nikki and Cam together then?" Ask Dylan._

_" Why don't you ask them?" Kristen pointed to a girl and guy. "That's Cam but who is she. Ohhhhhhhhh mmmmyyyyyyy gooooooodddd ! It's Nikki!"_

_Nikki wore a blue cami with a hot pick mini! Her hair was in a tight messy bun. Wow! _

_" I think I will" Massie stomped over to Cam who was backing away from Nikki after kissing her. " Are you a five year old boy who is trying really hard to win a game?" He shook his head no. " So why do you think it's cute to cheat?" Nikki stared sucking on her straw slurping a soda. " Is that good?" Massie asked Nikki snatching her soda away. " I only drink diet I don't wanna get fat but I see you don't mind." She pushed Cam and Nikki together pressing their lips together as if kissing really hard. Then she opened th lid to the soda and poured it on their heads! Claire, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan all laughed and together the walked out to the car with Massie._

_Massie Blocks Current State of union_

_In Out_

_ soda Cheating_

_pouring soda_

_on jerks_


End file.
